


Just an Ordinary Day

by nonisland



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt “<a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2673002">Darcy Lewis, best internship ever</a>”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

A couple of other people in Darcy's hall are chattering about how much their internships sucked/rocked, and how much menial labor/cool shit they did, and it's sort of turned into some sort of employment-related Never Have I Ever thing by the time Alex turns to Darcy and says, "You're awfully quiet, Darce-- _nothing_ happened to you, really?"

Darcy thinks about it, everything looping around in her brain in technicolor, filling her up with this bubbly gleeful feeling of _I did Important Things and it's_ classified _, this is amazing,_ I'm _amazing, also I damn well tasered a Norse God, what the hell!_ "Oh, you know," she says, feeling the grin that's not quite on her face settle somewhere warm and radiant inside her, "lots of equations, no big deal."


End file.
